A Lost Cause
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Based on the episode, "Game Over." After Enzo successfully activated a firewall to keep the viruses at bay, there's hope for Mainframe. But will it last?


**Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot or Pokémon; Rainmaker and Game Freak does.**

 **Welcome to another installment. This time, Enzo fulfills his duty as the young Guardian. Hope is being restored to Mainframe as the viruses are encased in a firewall. Will the joy last, or end in tragic failure?**

The action took place in the Giedi Prime Sector; the firewall was still standing, but according to Dot's sensors in the War Room and Mewtwo's telepathy, Megabyte's attempting to break through. Most of Akari's Pokémon were wounded with all the constant assaults and the Games. And the sundries were limited since they abandoned the Stadium and can't go back to Johto. However, those that _could_ still fight stood by near the Principal Office along with the CPUs.

Dot requested the order 9704, as she needs to know when the breach will happen. Meanwhile, Mewtwo saw the tear in the cube and kept waiting to give her Pokémon the signal to attack.

"The breach has appeared. Stand by for counterattack. Those who're able to fight, use your Special Moves to wipe out anything that comes our way! I could feel Hex's and Megabyte's vile senses closing near."

"You got it, Mewtwo!" Akari replied with a salute. "You heard the feline, let's move!"

The pre-evolved Pokémon were the infantry as they took the front, while the taller, stronger ones took the rear. Various creatures stayed put, and the physical ones acted as defenses. They suggested they would use Fire-types to seal the opening, but not Ice, Water, or Rock-type moves as the tear would weaken and grow larger. Just then, there were the ABCs emerging from the fiery prison in single file. They were all surprised that the crazy virus, and the "blue-tin coward" hadn't advanced yet.

Back at the War Room, everyone was still waiting for orders, until Enzo broke the tension.

"Sis, we gotta activate our defenses, now!" the young Guardian said.

Dot ordered Mouse to "hit 'em hard!" Mouse commanded the troops to launch their smart cannons. "Let 'em rip!"

At the command, the weapons rose up, aimed toward the advancing fleet, and fired! Every Pokémon unleashed their fury: the Fire-types used their Flamethrowers, Fire Blasts, and Embers. Other kinds of projectiles were thrown into the melee, except for rocks, earthquakes, or any water or ice projectiles. Each enemy was wiped out one by one, until eventually they retreated and headed back to the Firewall. This was a bad idea, as Mewtwo and Akari ordered their flyers to take out the remaining cruisers; and they were _faster_ than they were!

To the cheering army at the control panel, it was a complete success; however to Akari and her mentor, they thought it was a little too easy. They know Megabyte and Hexadecimal will make another move, as they had done so billions of times. Most of her comrades were tired, but the Psychic cat laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We've done well, but I feel they've underestimated us. They will plot their next attack."

"Yeah, I know. But we can't last forever, Mewtwo. Almost every one of us is growing weary 'cause we don't have a lot of medicine or food left. I'm sure Dot, Mouse, and AndrAIa will fix up something for us, but it's not the same." They still don't know much on how to raise Pokémon yet. Then, she thought of her friends who are trapped outside of Mainframe.

Mewtwo gave a stern stare, reading her mind. "I understand your concern, especially to those we cannot reach. We must find a way to save Bob and our allies. I'm sure Samus will look out for them, and with Mew I'm confident..." He trailed off as he sorely admitted that his original is stronger than he is. "But, we must help Enzo fulfill his destiny as a Guardian." He gave a small smile. "I actually like this one a little better."

"Heh, me too. Let's hope both Guardians won't get too cocky." With a more positive attitude, she stood up and sauntered to the main trio. Enzo, AndrAIa, and Frisket were just chilling on the steps in the War Room, and Dot was with them.

"Hi, AndrAIa. Keeping our young Guardian busy?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am." she blushed.

Akari chuckled at the remark, but she turned serious when she heard Specky declare that long range sensors picked up a Game landing in the Giedi Prime Sector next to the Firewall.

Feeling the caution from Dot, saying Enzo is all she has left, Mewtwo sympathized. Wearing a somber look, he went over the routine one more time with Akari, on changing everyone's icons to Game Sprite mode if the worst should happen. It would be time-consuming to turn all her Poké Balls into that format.

Managing a cheerful demeanor, Akari marched with Mewtwo, Enzo, Frisket, and AndrAIa out of the Principal Office. Akari brought all her Pokémon with her to replace the primitive Binomes so they'll have a better chance of surviving them, and Megabyte or Hex if they should ever break free. By the time they got into Bob's old car, Mewtwo used his blue energy as he and the Trainer soared to the Game Cube.

"Whoo! This is so exhilarating! I feel light as a feather." she exclaimed as she did a couple flips.

The army escorted the gang and split as the Game descended on them, while some spectators cheered below.

"Look, it's our Guardian."

"Go get 'em, Enzo!"

After a few nanoseconds, when the car stopped, the purple energy cleared. They were at some kind of sacred palace floating in the sky! A massive stained glass roof loomed over them. They listened in on the Game stats saying, "It's a tournament-style fighting game between gods, mortals, and demons. The Game is known as Immortal Konflict."

Somehow, Mewtwo and Akari thought that sounded very familiar...until the Game started loading the players. All around them, characters in painted glass windows appeared, and there were twelve in all.

"We got a problem. The User only has to beat five opponents to win the Game." Enzo said.

"So? What's the problem?" AndrAIa asked.

"There are twelve to choose from. What happens if we reboot, and don't get picked? We won't be able to beat the User; we're not in control here!"

"What're you saying, Enzo?"

"This is bad. This is very bad."

Frisket groaned, and Akari and Mewtwo sadly nodded. She thought she could use some of her Pokémon to give them a better fighting chance; unfortunately they were prone to exhaustion and fainting. She isn't sure who she should choose for this game. But it was a given to the User though as it picked its form. They heard a techno theme as a huge red demon emerged. He had piercing eyes, large flaming wings, two long horns, and sharp, golden gauntlets. His right hand was a burning scepter. The announcer said it was named Zayton.

The dog growled at it in disdain. They couldn't blame him.

"Look, we can't fight him like this!" Enzo motioned to AndrAIa. "You pick a character and reboot with Frisket. That way, Frisket could fight the User if you are chosen."

"But, what about you?"

"Me? I don't believe in the no-win scenario." Typical, since he's a Guardian now, Mewtwo thought. "I'm gonna try and second-guess the User. That way, we have two chances on being picked. Got it?"

"Kind of." Akari said.

The Game Sprite was more clueless. "No, but you're the Guardian. Come on, boy." she ordered the dog. They went to a window containing a four-armed goddess wearing a turban and jewels. A large dog with grey ears and underbelly was beside her.

"This will do. Reboot!" After she tapped her and Frisket's icon, they dissipated in glowing rays of light, and wound up inside the frame.

"Now it's up to me." Enzo said.

Admiring his resolve, Akari and Mewtwo decided to reboot as well. This was actually the first time they get to merge into a Game! Excited but nervous, they proceeded as she tapped her icon in front of one warrior. Mewtwo tapped the Master Ball around his neck.

Akari had sunglasses, dark hair tied back, tight black clothing, and guns attached to her belt. She took off her glasses, "What's this, a fashion statement?"

Mewtwo was a hairless purple humanoid cat with large pointed ears and he donned black, blue, and elaborate Egyptian-looking attire, a long kangaroo's snout, a thin tail, sharp claws at his fingers, black boots, bronze plates on his joints, and a colorful collar.

Enzo looked at the player that was chosen which looked like a theological being with a pair of large wings, blonde short hair, and golden armor. The Game selected as he ran up the ramp. He double tapped his icon but he missed the painting.

"Cursors, miss!"

The announcer named him Angel, and the first battle began.

"This should be good..." the Guardian muttered.

Zayton made an uppercut and the angel soared back. With their eyes gleaming, he used electricity coming from his fingers. But the demon's armor absorbed the attacks very easily and the angel went down.

"That wasn't very effective." Akari said in boredom.

Round two began and Zayton wiped out the Angel with just a few blows. Laying on his back, his head was jammed in the devil's hand and there was a gruesome sight. Just as he grabbed his head, his right hand glowed and he was able to crush it! Everyone was stunned!

"So, that's your finishing move, I'll be ready for it." Enzo said.

The next level loaded up as they saw golden feathers dying, and the window had a thorny skull in it as the Angel disappeared: one down, four to go.

Much like the angel, the User was easily matched against a green commando warrior. He was wearing a red headband, dark clothing, and wielded a sword in his right hand. By the time Zayton used a couple long-range fire beams, he was out. Mewtwo and the others were getting very nervous as they haven't been chosen throughout the ordeal.

The stage around them faded away. Instead of a dark green arena, this had some magma beneath it, and a glowing ring above. Four windows were swiped clean, each replaced by a skull, and the announcer said, "Final Level!" in a vehement tone.

They all thought it was sheer hell, but Enzo just murmured "Hm, nice."

The music played again, and the Game selected AndrAIa and Frisket. Everyone was shouting, trying to make the User choose someone else. Among the chatter, Enzo was picked, and he rebooted at last. Obviously, the Game said it was Matrix. He transformed into a warrior with a yellow and black outfit. He took off his mask and muttered, "You can't speak in these things."

The ninja was very agile. Mewtwo figured he could use his speed to outmaneuver his opponent and he'll win, much like how his Charizard seamlessly beat Ash's. His reverie was interrupted as Enzo challenged, "Ok, User, let's party."

He ducked the demon's move and countered with a kick to his chest. AndrAIa and the others were cheering for him! He kept punching and kicking, and the devil wavered. When he used his lethal rays of fire, Enzo jumped over them, closed in on the User, did a high-jump kick, and jumped onto his belly.

Round two started; unfortunately it wasn't as victorious. Zayton's brute strength was nearly too much for him, as he almost knocked off his helmet. He sneered at him and Enzo used the same strategy by punching and kicking his abdomen. But he countered with a single blow, and Enzo lost.

The last round was their only hope. Everyone was so tense on what the outcome will be. They kept wondering what'll happen to them if they should lose. Just to be safe, Akari changed some of her Poké Balls' icons during the fight. Each one changed to the Game Sprite icon with the light orange triangle and a black-white design with a circle and diamond in the middle.

"One in all, this is the decider. C'mon, Enzo, keep it together. You can do this. You're a Guardian, a machine! Let's do it!"

As he kicked the User he missed and lost his balance. He fell and kicked the midsection again. Zayton's strength was wearing him out. Exhausted he couldn't brace himself. Then, Zayton knocked off his helmet, and he covered his left eye which had a nasty burning scar on it. With him severely injured, there was no way now. Enzo was going to be deleted!

He managed to break the scepter, but Zayton knocked him down. As he closed in on him, he changed his icon, then nodded for the others to do the same. It was undoubtedly inevitable. They're going with the Game!

They each changed their icons to Game Sprite mode to avoid deletion. Mewtwo tried multiple times to break free with his telekinesis, he couldn't. Then the glass suddenly broke and shattered inward, severely cutting him. It took awhile for Akari to switch the icons on her Balls, as they had a ReBoot icon by default. However, she managed before the Game shut down.

They heard the announcement, "Game over. User wins." Everything went completely dark. Zayton disappeared in flames and the embers were tossed into the air. Everyone turned to normal and the windows dropped. Searchlights flooded the scene. The Game officials were wearing heavy armor and black suits, almost as if they belonged to a SWAT team. They forcefully escorted everyone out with flashlights and batons. AndrAIa kept begging them she should stay with Enzo, Akari did the same for Mewtwo.

Medics were called and they rushed in with gurneys to carry Mewtwo and Enzo. The Pokémon awaited deletion as he was trying to break free. Akari implored for mercy to spare his life and told them they aren't Game Sprites and are from Mainframe, excepting AndrAIa. Under User orders, they should be nullified, but they cheated; however, the icons are legit. They were released, but under supervision.

Meanwhile, they were in a waiting room which was similar to customs at an airport. Neon, fluorescent lights shown down. A large plasma screen was playing to the right, and there was a desk with a receptionist to the left. Unlike the usual foyer, it wasn't small, bland, and didn't have white walls. Instead, it was very chatty and numerous Sprites roamed around, none AndrAIa knew. Though she's been here many times. It has many places than just a hospital.

It took many cycles as they were waiting for Enzo's and Mewtwo's treatment. The Genetic Pokémon's body was weakened due to anesthetics; they never cured a Pokémon before. Enzo had his burnt left eye removed to prevent blindness. Instead, it was surgically replaced by a mechanical eye which scans. He could see out of it once it does. But he wore an eye patch for healing.

According to the medical staff, Akari heard that Mewtwo was being wired and analyzed. He was in a deep and terrible rage, and they had to knock him out with heavy anesthetics. That put him in a weakened state.

At long last, they finally had permission from the receptionist to go to the ICU. Akari escorted him and helped him loosen the tubes. The room was very similar to the lab and the scientists led by Dr. Fuji at New Island. No wonder he completely lost it, she thought.

Then it was off to see Enzo. His wounds have disappeared except for that scar. Enzo gladly said that he met a cyberpunk named Rad. He wears and uses a lot of guerrilla weapons, which are permanently attached to his hands. He's a ROM hacker and he always goes into Games. He calls himself a renegade, and doesn't really have a particular format. His specialty is FPS games. Once Enzo gets out of the diagnostic center, he'll be able to meet him.

Sure enough, they did. They've introduced themselves, and AndrAIa kind of had the hots for him, making the Guardian very jealous and bitter. However, they became fast friends and it was cool how Rad showed him his Gun. Enzo tried himself and it worked very well with his eye.

Soon, they were inputted to a Game. Everyone were Revolutionary soldiers fighting the Redcoats. The User was Cornwalis, and there were some notable characters like Gen. Washington, Gen. Hamilton, and Gen. Howe. AndrAIa was a nurse but she still fought 'em off. Firsket was a large Rottweiler, tearing up each Briton. Akari was using Octillery, since he worked like an army turret. Then, during the war, Rad was the unfortunate one who got shot. In his dying breath, he gives the Gun to Enzo as a gift, and he will carry on his Code showing them their everlasting friendship.

Filled with fury, he rips off the patch, scans with his new eye and recklessly shoots every Game Sprite in his way. Cornwalis eventually met up with him, and there was a dog fight. Everyone held their breath, as bullets kept flying toward Enzo. He evaded each one and managed to shoot Cornwalis in the head. The Game had ended with a corruption, and everyone immediately changed into their default icons. Akari returned Octillery into his Poké Ball, and Mewtwo was already inside his Master Ball. He didn't mind for once, since he felt very ashamed on the past events, and decided to give himself some seclusion.

The Game Cube soared away from the group, and they wound up in a System unlike Mainframe...

Thus, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Frisket compiled, except Akari since the Game Time had no affect. They made their reputation as Game hoppers, and it started their long, perilous journey in hopes of finding home, and Bob, again.

 **A/N: Man, this was a tough fic to make! The first part was based off of the episode "Game Over." The second part was actually from a dream I had awhile back, mostly about the futuristic lobby. I'm so damn sick that the series doesn't explain everything that happens. I like the element of surprise, but the fans still do want to know.**

 **I hope I did a decent job with the new rebooted forms for Akari and Mewtwo: He was Beerus from DBZ Super, which I hardly watch, and Akari's design was a homage to Trinity from The Matrix trilogy. Sadly, they never fought in the Game.**

 **We had a short introduction to another OC, Rad. The concept was from Edward Scissorhands; instead of cutters, he wields a variety of weapons, though he still has a freaky appearance. I didn't really like the movie very much. I figured a Revolution game was a nice touch, especially the User, Cornwalis. And the deletion scene was similar to how Zack Fair passed in Crisis Core. I really wanted to give viewers a backstory on how Enzo became Matrix, albeit short, even though I'm not a huge fan of him.**

 **I hope I'll work on the next story soon. I'm sorry for the long hiatus; I had other projects to worry about, especially the lost episodes of Sleepy Hollow. Til next time everyone!**


End file.
